Korra week 2014
by Bubulona
Summary: Korra week 2014 prompts!
1. Alone

Hey everyone! This is for Korra week 2014! I must say I'm still not over Book 3's finale. I'm going to have to join therapy. This season was far one of the best seasons I have ever seen in any cartoon. The plot, growth, animation, anything you name was incredible. I'm sad Book 3 is over but I'm still not over the finale. It was intense.

Day 1's prompt is Alone. Watch out for spoilers for Book 3's finale.

The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Alone**

Although she knew that she had the support of her friends and family Korra had never felt so utterly alone.

She hated the state she was in; she felt vulnerable and defenseless. Why was she so weak? How could she protect the people and do her duty as the Avatar if she was in this state? Why did this have to happen to her if all she had meant was to save those around her?

By each second Korra felt lonelier than the previous. Every time she woke up at night drenched in sweat and shaking from a nightmare she was alone. There was no one next to her, no one to tell her it was okay, that everything would be alright, and that this was just a huge dream in which she would wake up from.

She tried believing in what everyone had said, how she needed to heal and rest but she found it hard to believe in that every night when she went to sleep. In fact, she no longer slept because every single time she closed her eyes she could only see Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, and the Red Lotus and every single fear she had.

One night Korra screamed as she woke up from yet another nightmare her heart racing faster than ever, her breathing uneven. She was so busy with herself that she did not hear running footsteps going towards her room.

The door open and Korra saw Jinora.

"Korra?" Jinora asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Korra found that she had no voice to answer. She looked at Jinora with her new arrow tattoos and her shaved head. She looked a lot like Aang. That led her to think about her job as the Avatar and the failure she had become. She felt her throat clogged and her eyes water.

"Korra?" Jinora stepped forward. Jinora could hear more footsteps coming but Jinora got closer to Korra and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Korra it's okay," Jinora whispered stroking her hair. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Korra shook her head. _Nothing will be okay. I'm alone in this._

Jinora, as if reading her thoughts, tightened the hold on Korra and whispered, "Korra you have to believe that everything will be okay. You don't have to act strong all the time; it's okay to be scared and feel sad. Please remember that we are all here for you and that you're not alone. Please don't lose hope."

Just as Jinora had said that the crew that came, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and even Ikki and Melo entered. They all gathered and hugged Korra wishing to transmit their feelings to her. They wanted to let her know that she was not alone, that they will always be there for her.

That's when Korra started to sob.


	2. Fierce

I'm not sure about this prompt. It was hard for me. I think this would have been easier as a drawing/gif.

Korra week prompt 2 - Fierce.

* * *

**Fierce**

Korra had always been a fierce person. From the way she talked to the way her eyes looked to the way she fought. That was one of the things people admired and caught their attention – her ability to be fierce person and yet still be the wonderful strong person that she was.

Even if at the moment she did not feel fierce as she used to others around her did see her as such.

From her being in the Avatar state when fighting Zaheer to the way she was trying to recover from the incident Korra was fierce. Sure she still had that tired look and she was still struggling but she was still Korra.

Maybe she was not physically strong at the moment as her body had taken a toll and Su's metalbending might have taken more iron than it should have leaving her anemic, but spiritually she was strong for she was trying her best to go back to normal while fighting her inner demons.

Even then she was fighting.

And that was the Korra they knew.


	3. Fear

**Fear**

"You can do it Korra," Asami said to her with an encouraging tone. Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin nodded.

"You can do this!" Bolin exclaimed with hopeful eyes and his hands entwined close to his chest.

Tenzin added, "I believe you can Korra."

"You can take your time," Mako added, "just know that we are here for you."

For the last weeks Korra had not been able to walk as she was bound to a wheelchair. But a couple of days ago she had felt a tingling sensation in her legs. Before this moment she had been so desperate to get back to her legs that now that she had the moment she felt fear.

Fear of this being a false signal, being bound to a wheelchair again and being disappointed.

Her knuckles turned a shade lighter as she desperately clutched the wheelchair. She looked up and saw her father, Tonraq, opening his hands as if to encourage her to walk just as parents do when babies are learning for the first time. For her this was like walking for the first time in a long time; she felt as if she had forgotten how to.

The truth was that for Korra this was scary; the thought of her not being able to balance, feel her legs, fall once again, or disappoint those whom she loved once again. It feared her not being able to do something as easy as walking.

But she had to try for those who were by her side and for herself, Korra the human, and not the famous Avatar.

She tried getting up and managed to stand up. She was shaking and wobbling.

_Can I do this?_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let go of the wheelchair and took a step forward.

Everyone had their eyes wide open.

She took another step before trying to balance herself. This was getting harder.

"I'm here for you sweetheart," her father said softly.

She took another breath before taking one more step. Sweat ran down her forehead.

_I can do one more._

She took one more step before falling. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and she closed her eyes to expect the floor's impact and everyone's disappointed. However, a pair of strong arms, arms which had held her as a child, held her once again and brought her close to give her a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You did it sweetheart," Tonraq said happily.

The crew plus Tenzin went to hug her and congratulate her.

"I'm proud of you Korra," Tenzin said.

Her eyes filled with tears and nodded.

She no longer felt fear.

_I can do this. _

_I'm Korra and I can do this._


	4. Home

Sorry for the mega delay! I had a trip to Boston (my stepbrother got married) and I didn't take my laptop. When I came back home it was late and I did homework all day the next day. It's been a very busy week! Enough rambling and I hope you guys like the following chapters. Comments are always appreciated :)

* * *

**Home**

The word home can mean many things to different people. For some it was a place where they could feel safe, for others it was where their loved ones were, for others it was just a place, and the list could go on.

For Korra the Air Temple Island had become her home. Her first home will always be the Southern Water Tribe because that was where her mother and father were along with Katara. That was also the place where she met Naga, her precious companion.

However, when she moved to Republic City she had found a new family and a new home. At Air Temple Island she lived with Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan and even Oogi, Kya and Bumi. In the city she met with her best friends Asami, Bolin and Mako despite the rough beginnings. It did not take her long to realize that she could not imagine a day without any of them. They all gave her the warm fuzzy feeling that one gets when remembering a good happy memory. And when she was with them she felt as if she could just be Korra, she could feel safe and still want to protect, feel loved and love in return, share laughter and tears, and just be accepted just as she was.

It was during her battle with Zaheer, and even after, that she realized that if she were to lose anyone who was important to her she would lose total control. When she thought that the airbenders were in danger or that her father had died she left as if part of her home would be gone. And that was a scary thought.

That is why Korra decided that even if the world did not need the Avatar as Zaheer said she would still fight for those around her and for herself, to keep those who meant a lot to her and were part of her home.


	5. Growth

**Growth**

For there to be growth you need to let go of the old and accept the new.

When Korra had come to Republic City she had been told that she was an obnoxious and selfish girl who would use the title of the Avatar for her own advantage. What few wanted to acknowledge was that she had shown growth and matured.

She still possessed qualities that made her who she was. However, she had become a more caring and friendlier person. She, more often than not if not all the time, put everyone ahead of her. She tried her best to help people and the world. She cared about others and was not afraid to sacrifice herself to help those who needed her.

And sure she was not done growing but she was still in the process of such.

She was learning to realize that she was not just only the Avatar but also a human being; she was learning to not keep everything to herself and have others help her, to not carry the burden by herself, and she was also learning to accept that there will always be people out there who care for her and are willing to help her.

And she was grateful for that.


	6. Wisdom

**Wisdom**

_Air Temple Terrace…_

Tenzin stared at Korra as she practiced her walking with Jinora's, Ikki's and Meelo's help. He couldn't help but smile and feel proud of her. It amazed him that despite everything that has happened within the last year Korra was able to learn from such and become a stronger and wiser person.

"Korra," he said aloud.

She turned around and looked at him puzzled. She no longer had that tired or dull look in her face. She seemed more like herself. She had had the support and help of everyone.

"Yes?" Korra asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said. His children looked at each other and nodded. They all left to play with Asami and Bolin in their Pai Sho game and also play with Pabu and Naga.

"What is it Tenzin?" Korra asked. Why did Tenzin seem slightly different?

"I just feel like telling you how proud I am of you Korra. Every day you surprise me and make me feel proud of what you've achieved and learned. I'm glad to be your teacher. You've grown into a pretty wise person Korra," Tenzin said with prideful eyes. "You've gained so much wisdom."

Korra smiled even if her eyes were watering. "I couldn't have done this without your help Tenzin. You and everyone have taught me so much." She hugged him. "Thank you so much."


	7. Triumph

**Triumph**

"Korra!" Ikki exclaimed. "You're doing it!"

Meelo grinned. "You're really doing it Korra!"

Korra smiled to her friends and walked towards them, without anyone's help. Every step she took as she walked felt like a little triumph. Every step showed Zaheer and the Red Lotus as well as Amon and Unalaq that they were wrong. No matter what happened, no matter how many times she fell, she would always be able to get up, fight, and triumph in her own way.

"You're doing it!" the children exclaimed. Rohan even clapped his baby hands.

Bolin laughed and Mako smirked. The rest of the people in the island (Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, Kya, Pema, Zuko, Korra's mother and father, Katara, Su's family, and Naga and Pabu) grinned and clapped their hands.

"We knew you could do it Korra," Asami exclaimed enthusiastically while hugging her friend.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," Korra said truthfully. "I want you guys to know that I'm thankful to have you guys in my life and that I appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you guys; I love you."

Everyone went to her and hugged her as tight as they could. "We love you too."

"I promise you guys that no matter what happens, what trials may await, we will all rise and triumph," Korra said. "That we will always be there no matter what and to remember that we are not alone"

Tenzin nodded. "We all agree Korra. Anything else?"

"Yes," she said strong and fiercely and yet playfully. "I'm Korra and you've got to deal with it."

They all laughed. "Yes you are."

"It's nice to have you back Korra."

"It's nice to be back too."

**Fin**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**:)**


End file.
